


I am Amelia

by LunasStories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasStories/pseuds/LunasStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how life can start out so beautiful. How wonderful and strange the world appears through the blindfold of youth. However, once you grow up, the world changes, and everything around you seems to be broken. Including yourself. I am Amelia. And this is my story about my everything. My depression, my anxiety, my anorexia, my life. And how it all fell apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Amelia

It was the night of July 4, 1999, a joyous night in the city of Monroe, Washington. Every child in the small town ran wild with sparklers and tiny American flags. Their tiny voices boomed through the warm night air, singing the national anthem and America the beautiful. Meanwhile, they're parents were tending to their grills, roasting the last of their hamburgers and hotdogs to end the most patriotic day of the year. Picnic tables and red, white and blue confetti littered the streets as members of the community came out of their homes to celebrate the birth of their nation together.

Even when the last barque charcoal was extinguished, the town's celebration did not cease to end. Instead of families returning to their homes, they continued the walk through the wild streets until they reached the park. In the park was a field covered in families of all different races and sizes, lying on star spangled blankets, with faces glued to the night sky.

Every child buzzed with excitement as they waited for the night sky to explode with booming fireballs. The tension in the warm summer air was almost palpable, for the night was soon to end and not a single light had been fired into the atmosphere. Then, when the clock struck 11, the sky burst with red, white, and blue. Fireworks shot all through the air, whizzing around in all different directions. Children screeched as each firework blasted into the air, and the crowd in dat in awe at the glittering display. The sky burned with fire, which seemed to represent the burning candle on America's birthday cake.

The flashing lights of the fireworks reflected off the tall hospital building. Children and adults alike gathered towards the windows in order to catch glimpses of the night time display. Everyone's attention was absorbed in the beautiful attraction.

Well, almost everybody. Deep inside the hospital, there lay a new mother laying under the sheets of her bleach white hospital bed. In her arms she holds two bundles of blankets, one a baby pink and the other a sky blue. Next to her sat her husband, laying his hand over hers. Both wear smiles ear to ear as they watch the two newborns peacefully sleep tucked in their snugly wraps.

"They're...they're here Matthew. My god, they're here in our arms..." whispered the mother. She breathed her words, too consumed by her happiness to finish. Tears glittered in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall down her tear-stained face. The father, Matthew, sat up from his seat and gently kiss both her wet cheeks.

He wiped his wife's red eyes and softly spoke,"I-I know, it's been hell, we've been through hell ...but it was all worth it. All for them," he said, kissing the foreheads of the infants. The bundle of joy in the pink gave a sneeze in response while the other in boy continued to snooze in peace. The father let out a chuckle and clutched the girl's tiny hand. He moved next to his wife on the bed and whispered,"Hi t-there...I'm you're papa...well not exactly...no I am, I am your father... you'll understand one day it's just-" his quiet voice cracked "-one day. Now I know, this all must seem so strange to you...I mean, I'm new to being a dad, and you're new to this world...but don't you dare worry. We'll take care of each other right kid?"

The mother hummed cheerily in response, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Sweetheart don't worry, we'll figure this 'family' thing out together. Besides she can't talk yet dummy," she laughed, resting her head against the crook of lovers. He snickered and pushed the stray red hairs from her face. Sneaking his free arm around his wife, he pulled her into his comforting embrace. The other hand let go of his daughters and loosely wrapped itself around the two bundled up infants, pulling the family into its first 'family' hug. It felt so comfy and so complete that soon each member began to nod off.

There the new family lay together for the first time. It had been a long time since either parent had been this happy. The bundle of joys wrapped in their arms signified a new future, a better future. It was time to let go of the past, for it was consume them for the rest of they're lives if they didn't. This couple that lie together in this hospital bed came from very different lives, it all started in the large city of-

-Suddenly a loud grand finale of fireworks exploded through the air outside the hospital. The noise was so loud that the windows of the medical building shook. From the blankets came cries that filled their hammered through their parents ears.

The father sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I'll get le fussy garçon and you get la fussy fille." Both scrambled out of the small bed, each armed with an infant in hand. The father began to rock the baby boy gently in his arms, while the mother softly sang a short lullaby to her baby girl.

"Hush now sleepy head, it's time to go to sleep. Hush now sleepyhead, it's time to count some sheep. The day's been long and full of fun, but now it's time to say goodnight. So hush now sleepy head, let your dreams take flight. Hush now sleepy head, you're going to be alright..." The child in her arms had already resumed it's peaceful sleep half way through the melody. The mother just loved to sing the song for it was the song her mother sang to her. Good memories of the woman's early childhood filled her mind as she rocked herself lightly back and forth.

Meanwhile her husband was struggling to quiet his little one, for nothing he did seemed to appease the child. He rocked it, her sang to it, he even checked his diaper. He thought back to the parenting books he bought a few months ago, and regretted not reading it in more detail.

"Would you like some help dear?" Asked the mother lightly tugging his sleeve. "N-no way! I got this honey! I'll show you I'm going to be the best father!" He stated, fatherly loudly at that. The newborn in his arms began to cry louder and the dad immediately regretted his outburst. The mother rolled her eyes and switched the infants in their arms.

"You will in time, but for now I think this little one wants something you can't give him," she said, flicking her husbands nose. She held the baby close to her body and strolled back to the bed to sit. She pulled down the her shirt to expose one of her breast and placed her child mouth over her nipple to suckled. As soon as he latched on his crying stopped and the room was agin filled with the silence. "See, mother knows best, isn't that right baby number 2?"

She cooed, sending a cocky look to her husband. Matthew ran a hand through his messy, golden hair and sighed. "Hey, no fair, I don't have any boobs! You know those can satisfy any man-" his wife covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him. "I know, I know. Voice control sorry. Also, we need actual names for these two besides baby 1 and baby 2."

The girl had been born 4 minutes earlier then her little brother. They were twins, but it was impossible to tell if they were identical or fraternal at this point. The girl had a patch of golden blonde hair, just like her father. While the boy had strands of strawberry blonde hair poking out of his head. Both the twins eyes had remained shut since birth, which happened to occur only 4 hours ago.

Only a few close friends had come to visit the couple in the hospital, since most of their other friends were tangled up in Fourth of July plans, but they made sure the blow up their phones with texts and emails promising to come see the new twins tomorrow.

As for family, none had come. And the couple had preferred it that way since they had not been on speaking terms with their family in a long time. After a long silence between the two lovers the mother finally responded, "I know, but I'm too tired to come up with anything right now. I don't like the names we picked out before, they just don't seem to...fit."

The baby latched to her chest had finally finished his midnight snack and was drifting back to sleep. The mother raised rested his tiny head against her shoulder and began to gently pat his back.

"I personally don't see anything wrong with Cam and Mac. Both names can work for a girl or a boy, and they're easy to remember!" The wife rolled her eyes at her husband and turned attention back to the child. The infant finally let out a surprisingly loud burp then drifted fully back into his full night's rest. "Woah, that burp took some serious skill. Definitely takes after his father," he said, softly stroking the boys patchy head.

"That he does...do you think we should name him after you?" She asked, looking from her sons face to his fathers. Right now the child looked like a pink mushy ball of flesh, but in time when his features developed he could look more like his father.

"Hm, I don't know. Does this world need another Matthew Jones?" He said, blushing at the idea of having something named after him. It seemed like one of the highest honors in the world, even though it was probably the most common thing for fathers to name their first son after themselves.

"Absolutely not. However the world could use it's first ever Matthew William-Jones" she said, tightly hugging the child to her chest. The couple was not 'officially' married yet (for reasons to be stated later) and the mother was determined to distances herself from her family, even if that meant changing her last name from Williams.

"Hm, I don't know. Well talk more about this tomorrow once our brains get some sleep," he said giving his wife a kiss goodnight. He laid down on the bed with his infant, still wrapped head to toe in her pink hospital blank, laying on the middle of the bed, tucked into her fathers side.

"Oh no way dude, you will roll over her in your sleep," she said, picking up both children in her arms and setting them into their hospital cribs. Her eyes lingered onto her sleeping daughters nameless face. She had puffy cheeks full of baby fat which made her lips form into a permeant pout. She was certainly not a small baby, for she weighed almost a full pound more then her brother. She laughed as she looked at the size difference between her children. Little did she know how much her daughter's size would affect her daughter later in life.

"What about baby number one dear? Doesn't she deserve a temporary name too?" Asked the wife watching her husband curl up into a ball on the bed.

"Ma-"

"We are not calling her Mac" she commanded, throwing her husband a dirty look. He stuck his hands in the air as if to say he surrenders. The woman gently strokes her daughters plump cheeks as she ponders possible names. Her husband behind her pulls out a book of baby names with a yawn and starts to read them out loud to his lover.

"Allison, Alexander, Alena, Amy, Audrey, Anne, Arianna, Annabelle, Amelia-"

"... _Amelia_..." Her mother whispers, bending down to get a closer look at her daughters face. For some reason the name just seemed to click with something in her mind. In her head she repeated it over and over again. Amelia, Amelia, Amelia. When she said the name again aloud, her daughter before her opened her eyes for the first time.

They were beautiful dark blue round orbs. They seemed to twinkle like gems in her skull. The baby blinked a few times then looked into her mothers tearful eyes.

"Darling, darling! Quickly, get over here! S-she's opening her eyes!" She loudly whispered to her husband. Immediately he sprang from the bed and ran to his wife's side.

What he saw was a sight to behold. Deep sapphire eyes greeted his violet eyes. They appeared to take up a third of her face they were so big and so beautiful. They locked with her fathers eyes with a curious stare as he stood in awe of his child.

"I j-just said Amelia to her and her eyes popped right open...I think..I think-" the wife let out a happy sob and hugged her husband tightly.

"I know, sweetheart I know," was his only reply as he stroked his wife's knotted hair. It had been a crazy long day, and both he and his wife needed a shower. More so his wife then himself. The beauty of birth was actual pretty disgusting and intense.

No sooner had the child opened her eyes, she shut them again for the rest of the night. She returned into the same dream state as her little brother sleeping in the crib next to hers.

The mother and father kisses both twins one last time before heading to bed themselves. The father whisked his wife off her feet and carried her to bed even though it was only a few steps away. He gently lowered her onto the bed and placed kisses all over her face. The two proceeded to wrap each other's arms around each other and cuddle until they both fell into a pleasant sleep.

The couple was beyond happy. Yet happiness only lasts so long. And when it stops, reality slaps you hard in the face. If only the family knew how short of a time their joy would last.

_To be continued_....

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I'm new here and I'm kinda struggling with writing. I know it's not the best but I'm hoping to improve my skills
> 
> Be sure to critique me and stuff in the reviews and stuff, or just review for fun. 
> 
> Sorry if there's grammar errors or spelling errors, I'm relying on autocorrect to edit this.
> 
> This story (I must warn you) will have a slow build up. I kinda wanna develop the characters from start to finish. I might start doing one shots I between chapter updates though, just in case my brain can't come up with everything. It isn't too often I find a fanfic with America and Canada being in a sister-brother relationship with America being the girl. So I thought I'd add to it. Even if it isn't the best ^_^;


End file.
